Project Summary The OVERALL aims of this Vision Research Core (VRC) are to provide: access to resources outside the scope of individual R01 awards access to technical expertise outside the scope a single laboratory staff training to remove barriers to efficient translational research and collaboration The research areas supported by the VRC span the analysis and treatments of retinal degenerations, developmental disorders, glaucoma and other disorders, as well as and a range of cutting-edge basic science initiatives. We have implemented four resource modules that continue the natural evolution of how this research group works together, serving 15 investigators holding 21 NEI R01 awards. The Imaging Module provides a range of imaging (TEM, confocal, scanning optical) and computing services (imaging, database, mathematics) based on strengths of core laboratories and the tradition of excellence of the UU School of Computing, whose descendants founded Adobe Systems, Silicon Graphics, Netscape and Pixar. Collaborations among these groups have transformed software tools for TEM and confocal imaging. Specifically, the Imaging Module provides: novel, powerful high-speed automated TEM for VRC investigators, regardless of experience, that de- livers top quality TEM imagery in a readily navigable format using the Viking web-application. research grade confocal resources and management both in the JMEC proper and the JMEC vivar- ium; expanded confocal resources are planned. high-speed optical scanning microscopy for high-throughput tissue / immunocytochemical analysis extensive imaging, database and mathematics software holdings and training expertise large scale data storage for the VRC (up to 0.5 petabyte)